Honorary Uncle
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Spinelli thinks about his life before Port Charles.


**Honorary Uncle**

**A/N:Just a little oneshot for after yesterday's episode.**

Damian Spinelli had never really had a family growing up. Not the normal kind with a mom and a dad,brothers and sisters,grandmas and uncles,aunts,cousins,grandpas. Instead he had had a granny who had raised him from the time that he was an infant to the day he came to Port Charles. He could admit,he had been a bit rebellious and reckless those last few years that he lived with his granny. And why wouldn't he be? He had no real family. Sure,his granny loved him and had given him the best life she could,but still. He hadn't really had friends in school. He was always thought of as the freak because of the way he talked,the fact that he was raised by a grandmother instead of parents. Even because of how brilliant he was. When he was in Tennesse he smoked pot and everything and didn't really care for anyone except his granny and himself.

That had all changed the day LuLu Spencer and Jason Morgan came for him though. Although Jason had wanted him to get his girlfriend Samantha McCall off the charges she had placed under,everything had changed. He and LuLu became friends and slowly and surely he and Jason had befriended eachother. In the years since he had come to this town,he had made friends and his own little family. Jason was like his older brother. The one he had never been lucky enough to have. But for as many friends he had made,he was most honored to be a part of Emma Grace Scorpio-Drake's life . He had been elated and shocked when Robin Scorpio had told him that she wanted him to be her daughter's honorary uncle.

As he stared down at the luminous little girl in her small bed, he smiled. She was so tiny and precious with her dark hair and tanned skin. Slowly,he took her carefully into his arms,cradling her gently. She stared up at him with big brown eyes and wrapped her tiny hand around one of his long fingers. He grinned at her sweetly and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her sweet smelling forehead.

Suddenly,he heard someone walk into the room and a pair of careful eyes study him. He turned his head to see Anna Devane,Robin's mother standing there with a smile on her face. "Your good with her." She remarked,walking farther in the room and gliding over to stand beside him. She smiled down at her grandaughter,touching one of the baby's hands.

Spinelli smiled shyly at the comment and looked down at Emma again,rocking her gently. She was asleep now and,not wanting to wake her,he placed her softly back into her tiny bed. "The Precious One is so perfect. She's a miracle." He murmured in awe,touching the little girls plump cheek with his fingertips.

Anna laughed softly as they walked out of the room,"She really is. I can already tell she's going to be a handful for Robin and Patrick when she is a teenager."

He smirked at the thought. "She most certainly will."

She gazed at him softly. "You seemed shocked when Robin told you that she wanted you to be little Emma's honorary uncle." She commented.

Spinelli shrugged,eyes flitting torwards the floor,looking at the cold tiles. "It came as a great surprise to The Jackal." He explained,running a nervous hand through his dark hair.

"It was more than that. You acted as if it was the best thing that has ever happened to you." She prodded,placing a gentle hand on his elbow.

"It was." He whispered quietly,looking away from her.

Swallowing,Anna crossed her arms over chest and glanced away. "I get the feeling you never really had a family growing up." She could hear a deep intake of breath from beside her and she looked at Spinelli with concern written in her eyes.

"You'd be right." He told her,finally looking at her.

"I'm so sorry." She told him sympathetically with sad eyes. "If you don't mind me asking,why haven't you tried to find out who they are? Your parents I mean."

Spinelli shrugged. "The Jackal supposes that he was afraid of what he might find." Then looking at her again he said, "That and I really don't want to hear excuses of why they gave me up."

Anna leaned in to give the young man a comforting hug.

"The Fearless One is most kind." Spinelli told her with a small smile.

Anna smiled back at him and helped him off the floor. "Your a good guy Spinelli. I can understand why my daughter wants you to be her baby's uncle."

Spinelli smiled back as they walked to the waiting room to find Maxie and Mac sitting there. Maxie ran to Spinelli and wrapped him in a hug immediatly. "Where were you?" She whined into his chest,pulling away from him slightly,he could tell that she still held the journal he had gifted her with in her hand.

"I was just looking at The Precious One when The Fearless One found me. We ended up talking." he said mysteriously.

Maxie raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to tell me what you two talked about?" She inquired,cocking her head to the side.

"Perhaps later. After we can see The Newly Maternal One again." He promised her.

Maxie nodded patiently. Spinelli could tell her when he wanted to. She cuddled into his embrace once more and closed her eyes.

Spinelli smiled. Not only because of Maxie or because of his new niece,but because he had finally been able to tell someone of the secret pain he held deep inside.

The End


End file.
